Treasure of Love
by Faicentt
Summary: (2) Musim dingin tidak selamanya dingin. Ini adalah sebuah cerita di abad-18, dimana Revolusi Industri besar-besaran menghantam sebuah kota kecil di Inggris. Bagaimana seorang anak berumur 16 tahun berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidupnya? Dan ingat, hidup ini ternyata penuh rekayasa. Sebuah kepahitan pasti akan berbuah manis. Sasuke-Naruto's story. Warn : S.N - Shou-Ai - Shouta - AU
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Naruto Uzumaki – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Sasu x Naru, Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC - (crash)_

* * *

Seorang remaja dengan _blond hair_-nya tengah melangkah perlahan menyusuri tepian South Road, sebuah jalan kecil yang mengitari satu blok persil kavling di kota tempat tinggalnya. Remaja lelaki itu tampak sesekali mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangan—berusaha untuk mendapatkan sensasi hangat—begitu menyadari suhu di sekitarnya bertambah turun. Ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, mengingat dirinya belum sempat menjahit kembali beberapa robekan kecil di lengan dan topi pada jaket usangnya yang sudah tipis.

'_Ck. Bocah sialan. Lihat ulahmu, menjijikkan! Berapa kali kubilang—kalau kau benar-benar mendengarkan —jangan pernah makanan, sekalipun sisa! Kau tidak pantas untuk memakan makanan mewah seperti itu! Lebih baik kau melanjutkan tugasmu, bersihkan seluruh dapur kotor ini, lalu pulanglah! Lebih baik kau mengais makanan diluar, dan jangan sampai aku mendapatimu memungut sisa-sisa dari hidangan ini!'_

Lelaki kecil bertubuh kurus itu menghentikan langkah, mengusap perutnya yang terasa begitu perih. Tak heran, sehari ini ia belum mendapatkan makan. Niatnya untuk mengambil sisa-sisa hidangan dari restoran tempatnya bekerja gagal sudah. Dan, hei... itu sampah. Daripada anak itu melihat hidangan—yang pastinya masih layak dimakan sekalipun sisa itu—terbuang begitu saja di tempat pembuangan, lebih baik kalau dia manfaatkan, _bukan_? Lagipula ia sama sekali tidak mencuri, atau semacamnya–mengingat beberapa temannya justru sering menyelipkan beberapa sisa bahan makanan yang _nyaris_ utuh pada saku jaketnya, memberinya kesempatan agar ia dapat makan. Namun apa boleh buat, hidup terkadang memang tidak adil.

'_Kau harus bertahan hidup, _dear_. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun–bahkan lebih dari diriku sendiri. Kau... harus terus hidup... untukku, untuk dirimu sendiri. Karena aku yakin–sangat yakin–suatu saat kau akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Pasti...'_

Sembari merapatkan jaket usang miliknya, ia kembali melangkah, namun kali ini kembali terhenti pada deretan rumah-rumah kecil yang berderet di sepanjang jalan. Dipandangnya sekeliling–lampu hangat yang menyala dibalik pintu rumah yang tertutup, suara tawa riang anak-anak bersama orangtuanya, alunan musik klasik yang menenangkan–dan dalam sekejap, wajah yang selalu terlihat datar kini berubah sendu.

'_Bibi... '_

Remaja itu mempercepat langkah, mencari tikungan kecil yang berujung buntu, sebelum akhirnya bersandar pada tembok nan dingin. Dijatuhkannya tubuh kecilnya itu tanpa ragu sedikitpun, terduduk begitu saja diatas gumpalan salju. Sedikit menggigil, ia meraih sebuah benda yang tersimpan dibalik jaket tipis dan _sweater_ yang ia gunakan. Benda yang selama ini selalu menemaninya bertahun-tahun. Benda yang–_entahlah_–tapi sepertinya itu menjadi satu-satunya jejak peninggalan kedua orangtuanya. Disematkannya benda yang sudah tidak utuh tadi pada seutas tali dan di pasangnya menjadi seuntai kalung sederhana.

Tubuh rapuh itu semakin bertambah menggigil sampai ia memutuskan untuk melipat kaki menuju dadanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua lutut. Samar, ia menajamkan telinga, mendengar setiap nada demi nada yang melantun lembut, seolah mengajaknya untuk turut hanyut dalam _lullaby_ penghantar tidur. Berusaha mengabaikan perih di perut dan dinginnya suhu, remaja berparas elok itu menutup kedua matanya perlahan–

–_berharap semuanya dapat cepat berlalu..._

**.**

_"The things I yearned for. The things I treasured. The me who lost everything."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**TREASURE OF LOVE**

**West Bridgford ****—**** 1840**

Serpihan salju tipis menuruni salah satu sudut selatan kota Nottingham. Tidak ada yang terlihat spesial di pagi bersalju ini. Tentu saja, dengan minimnya populasi yang tidak lebih dari lima ratus kepala keluarga, kota ini terlihat begitu redup. Dan pula, ini sabtu, saatnya untuk memanjakan diri dengan beristirahat di rumah._ Well_, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan sebagian besar orang saat ini.

Bahkan di tepi jalan South Road pun hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang melintas dengan tergesa-gesa—sembari merapatkan _overcoat_ mereka—dengan harapan dapat segera menghangatkan diri diruangan yang nyaman. Bahkan kereta kuda yang biasanya melewati jalan South Road pun dapat dihitung dalam beberapa jam. _Oh, ayolah_, dinginnya musim salju yang sampai pada titik -6 derajat _celcius_ tentu bukan suhu yang ideal untuk menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah, _bukan_?

Begitu pula dengan pemilik rumah kecil yang sangatsederhana di sudut salah satu blok persil, ia tampak masih pulas menikmati tidurnya. Baru saja sosok kecil itu hampir terbangun akibat dinginnya udara yang menembus selimut tua-nya dan membekukan_ buku-buku_ kakinya_,_ sampai_ —_

_PRAANGG !_

"—Aaah!" Terdengar seruan pendek dari arah dapur yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Membuat pemilik wajah manis yang setengah terlelap itu tersentak kaget.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sesosok pemuda dengan helaian _hazel_-nya menyembul dibalik pintu. "Syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Kakashi! Hinata! Naruto sudah sadar!" Setelah berteriak pada temannya_—yang diduga melakukan kekacauan barusan—_pemuda tadi dengan wajah gembira menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terduduk–sepertinya masih setengah sadar–dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas.

"I...ruka?" Remaja mungil itu mengernyitkan dahi, bingung. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan ini_—_" Ia memandang sekeliling ruang, tampak terlihat kurang yakin, "_—_kamar...ku?"

"Begitulah. Aku pikir kau tidak akan terbangun sampai esok hari." Seorang pria berambut _silver_ dengan tubuh tegap memasuki kamar. Ditangan kirinya terdapat sebuah buku yang sepertinya baru separuh ia baca.

"Na-naruto!" Kali ini gadis dengan helaian _dark slate blue-_nya memasuki kamar tergopoh-gopoh. "Ah! Maaf Naruto, kami tadi..." Ia memain-mainkan kedua telunjuknya, sedikit gugup. "Kami tadi... tidak sengaja mengotori dapurmu..." _akunya _lirih.

Naruto mendengus kecil, membuang pandangan kearah jendela yang tertutup butiran salju. _Sudah biasa, _pikirnya. Kembali ditatapnya ketiga orang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Yang aku mau tahu, mengapa kalian bisa disini? Dan bukankah kemarin...aku_—"_

"—pingsan?" Naruto terhenyak. Dipandangnya Kakashi dengan tatapan datar, namun sarat akan tanda tanya. Kakashi menghela nafas pendek. "_Well,_ memang kemarin saat pulang kami mencarimu. Dan dia..." tunjuknya pada Iruka, "...dia yang menemukanmu pingsan dalam keadaan terduduk di salah satu sudut gang. Beruntung kau tidak terserang _hipotermia, bodoh_."

"_Hipo...termia_?" Sepasang bola _sapphire_ indah Naruto sedikit terbelalak. _Begitukah, mengapa aku tidak mati saja? _Batinnya.

"Jangan bilang pada kami kalau kau mau bunuh diri." Ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba. Sontak kedua orang disana–termasuk Naruto–tersentak kaget. "Hanya orang bodoh yang membiarkan dirinya membeku diluar, _bukan_? Hah, tidak kusangka, hanya karena kau tidak diperbolehkan mengambil sisa makanan, lantaskau mau mengakhiri hidupmu."

Tangan kecil nan rapuh dibalik selimut itu mengepal. Wajah minim ekspresinya selintas terlihat menahan... marah, _mungkin_? "Aku..."

"Su-sudahlah..." Hinata melerai. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, tidak enak _kan_, kalau ribut hanya karena hal seperti ini?

"Hinata benar." Sambung Iruka. "Ah, Naruto! Aku dan Hinata membuatkanmu makanan. Menu hari ini... _fish and chips_." Pemuda manis itu mengambil nampan yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Hinata dan tersenyum lebar, "Makan ya, kau pasti lapar. Maaf, tapi kami hanya bisa membuatkan seadanya."

"Dan sedikit menghancurkan dapurmu." Tambah Hinata dengan suara lirih.

Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya. Mereka...

'_Kau tidak sendirian Naru.. Tidak pernah benar-benar sendirian...'_

"M-maaf..." Naruto menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang menghiasi paras manisnya. Mereka bertiga... Teman-temannya yang sungguh baik. "Maaf selalu merepotkan kalian. Terimakasih."

Baik Kakashi, Iruka maupun Hinata saling pandang sejenak, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum dan menghampiri sosok yang mereka sayangi itu. Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki orang yang masih memperhatikannya.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

Seorang remaja laki-laki yang baru saja menginjak usia 16 tahun ini. Remaja dengan wajah arogan yang seakan menantang tapi begitu manis ini—_well,_ terlalu cantik untuk ukuran anak laki-laki—memiliki dua manik berwarna _sapphire_. Kulitnya _tan_ halus, tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipi dan tubuh kurus dengan tinggi tidak lebih dari seratus lima puluh sentimeter, tentu membuat beberapa orang sempat salah sangka dengan_ gender_ yang ia miliki.

Namun dibalik fisik yang terlihat rapuh, satu sosok bertubuh mungil itu memiliki pendirian dan watak yang cukup keras. Teman-temannya sempat berpikir, seandainya anak itu berada dari keluarga yang _berada_, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa ia akan mengasah otak encer-nya itu dengan baik—bukannya justru menjadi _children labour_ di sebuah restoran sederhana West Bridgford.

Abad Revolusi Industri, dimana pergantian besar-besaran tenaga manusia oleh tenaga uap, rupanya tengah melanda, tak terkecuali kota kecil di Nottingham. Hal itu berdampak buruk bagi masyarakat luas, salah satunya adalah pengeksploitasian anak - anak atas tenaga mereka, dengan gaji yang kecil atau kerap kali disiksa, atau yang sering disebut dengan _Children Labour_. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah anak-anak yang hidup miskin atau sebatang kara, dan tidak memiliki pendidikan tinggi. Naruto adalah salah satu dari anak-anak itu, dimana diusia yang tergolong muda, ia harus bekerja keras demi memperoleh sesuap nasi.

Namun sayang, sang manajer restoran,_ Lady _Karin, yang bertugas mengawasi restoran milik seorang bangsawan Inggris, berlaku sangat tidak adil pada remaja manis itu. Banyak dari kerja keras Naruto yang dianggapnya buruk, bahkan seringnya sang _Lady_ memotong upah yang seharusnya diterima. Walau begitu, sang anak tetap bersikeras untuk bekerja–walau tiga sahabat baiknya menyarankannya untuk _tidak_, dan berniat membantunya–dengan alasan untuk tetap bertahan hidup.

Kakashi, atau lebih lengkapnya Kakashi Hatake, seorang pria berusia 30 tahun asal Inggris ini melirik bocah kecil yang tengah menikmati sarapan nya dengan tenang. _Miris_. Sekalipun kata-katanya tadi terdengar kasar, tapi sungguh, ia menyayangi bocah itu. Ia kenal – _sangat kenal_ – dengan almarhumah Tsunade Uzumaki, temannya semasa kecil.

Naruto, dulunya hidup bersama sang bibi, Tsunade Uzumaki. Entah bagaimana kisah tentang kedua orangtuanya–Kakashi kurang mengerti. Yang ia ketahui, bahwa Naruto yang tinggal bersama bibinya, harus mengalami kejadian pahit. Sang bibi, meninggal akibat dibunuh oleh sekawanan perampok. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan rumah kecil sang bibi.

Belum cukup sampai disitu, ditempatnya bekerjapun, ia masih sering disiksa sesama rekan kerja, bahkan majikannya. Sungguh, Kakashi tidak habis pikir. Mengapa anak manis seperti Naruto harus menghadapi kesuraman seperti ini? Membuatnya terkadang ragu, apakah Yang Diatas _benar-benar _adil pada umat_Nya_.

Sepasang iris gelap miliknya masih memandang sang bocah. Dibalik sifat keras kepala dan angkuh nya, Naruto terlihat begitu... polos. Sesekali bibir tipis Kakashi menyunggingkan senyum melihat usaha kedua temannya–Hinata dan Iruka–tengah menghibur Naruto dengan berbagai cara.

Kakashi menghela nafas pelan._ Well_, ini cukup baginya. Asal melihat Naruto dan kedua temannya senang, sudah sangat cukup. Ia berjanji dalam hati, untuk terus menjaga kehangatan yang tercipta diantara mereka–ia, dan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Musim salju tidak harus selalu 'dingin', bukan?

* * *

Helaian pirang tampak mengintip dari balik dinding partisi dapur. Wajah mungilnya tampak gelisah memperhatikan sekeliling restoran.

"Kau serius, Hinata?" Sepasang mata _sapphire_ indah milik Ciel menatap waspada, "_Lady_ Karin tidak kesini, _kan?_"

"Tenang saja," Hinata memastikan, "Dia sendiri yang menyuruh Iruka untuk membereskan dan mengunci semua pintu malam ini."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Kepalanya menoleh begitu ada seseorang yang menyentuh pundaknya dan memasukkan beberapa potong lauk yang sudah diplastik kedalam kantong _coat_ miliknya. "Apa in—Kakashi?" Sepasang alis miliknya terangkat saat berhasil meraih bungkusan plastik di kantongnya.

"Ambillah, untuk makan malammu."

"Tapi—" Wajah pucat Naruto terlihat ragu. Sungguh, ia bukan pengemis yang mengharapkan sisa makan. Lagipula, tentu ia tidak ingin kena semprot dari atasannya yang kejam itu. Tapi karena sakit yang mengakibatkan ia tidak bekerja selama dua hari ternyata membuat sang _Lady_ kesal dan tidak membayarnya untuk hari ini. Pastinya, remaja itu tidak punya penghasilan untuk makan malam nanti.

"Tidak apa, Naru." Hinata menambahkan. "Lagipula sudah tidak ada _costumer_ lagi yang berkunjung, dan makanannya masih sisa. Sayang _kan_, kalau dibuang?"

Naruto menunduk perlahan, sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah kedua teman terbaiknya dengan seulas senyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama." Baik Kakashi maupun Hinata balas tersenyum. Sekali lagi ditepuknya pundak Naruto pelan. "Pulanglah, sudah jam 6. Pastikan kau langsung pulang kerumah tanpa ada acara tidur di gang sempit seperti kemarin."

Bocah berumur 16 tahun itu tersenyum masam. _Yeah_, tentu saja sindiran itu mengena. "Tentu. Aku tidak ingin mendapat ceramah yang lebih lama dari kemarin." Balasnya sembari melambaikan tangan. Ia membuka pintu dapur–yang langsung menuju jalan setapak–dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kerumah.

Tangan kecil miliknya terus menggenggam kantong kiri dimana bungkusan makanan tadi berada. Hangat makanan dibalik kantong itu terasa sampai tangannya. Remaja itu tersenyum dalam hati. Dengan sedikit tergesa, ia berbelok menuju jalan utama. Namun langkahnya terhuyung seketika akibat tidak sengaja tertabrak seseorang dari arah yang berseberangan.

"_Pardon me._" Ucap orang itu sembari menahan tubuh Naruto yang sempat oleng. "Kau ti—" Ucapan itu terhenti begitu merasakan hentakan ditangannya.

Naruto–memasang wajah angkuhnya–menatap sang penabrak dengan kesal.

"Sekali lagi, maaf. Aku sedikit terburu dan—" Sepasang mata hitam kelam memandang iris _sapphire_ milik Naruto tanpa ekspresi, "—sepertinya kau juga terburu sampai-sampai tidak melihatku yang berjalan cepat, iya _kan_?"

Tepat sasaran. Naruto membuang mukanya yang sedikit memerah. Kalau boleh jujur, ia memang tidak begitu memperhatikan pandangan depan, tapi tetap saja tidak akan ia akui dari mulut.

Seringai geli tercetak manis dari bibir sang penabrak. Ia membersihkan serpihan salju yang menempel di kepala Naruto, membuat sang pemilik sedikit risih. "Hei, kenapa anak-anak masih diluar? Kau tahu ini jam berapa? Apakah orangtuamu tidak khawatir?"

Sekali lagi, sebelah tangan kecil Ciel menghentakkan tangan besar dan hangat dari kepalanya dengan kasar. Dan–_hei_, apakah tadi ia bilang hangat? Ah, lupakan satu kata itu. Mata bulat Naruto menatap tajam pemilik helai _raven _dihadapannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan _sok_ ikut campur!"

Alis pria dihadapannya terangkat–heran. Sedikit jengkel juga melihat ketidak-sopanan bocah itu. Namun wajah datarnya sedikit melembut saat melihat bibir si remaja yang perlahan membiru–kedinginan. "Maaf kalau begitu. Ya sudah, pulanglah. Anak kecil sepertimu tidak baik berada diluar, apalagi saat dingin seperti sekarang. Dan juga—" Seringai tipis yang muncul diwajah rupawan sang pria membuat Naruto tidak sadar mundur dua langkah kebelakang , "—jangan sampai kau mati beku hanya karena menabrak 'Tuan sok ikut campur' ini."

Wajah Naruto terasa panas. Semburat kemerahan menghiasi sepasang pipi kurus miliknya. _Mengerikan_, mungkin itu yang ada dibenak Naruto sekarang. Tentu saja, langkah yang ia lakukan selanjutnya, menundukkan badan–sedikit ragu–dan tanpa berpikir dua kali ia segera berlari menuju rumah. Menjauh dari orang–_aneh_–yang baru saja ia temui.

Tapi, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar tidak terkontrol, terlebih setelah melihat wajah pria dengan seringai, errr... mesum, _mungkin_?

Naruto memegang puncak kepalanya tanpa sadar. Entah kenapa, hangat dari tangan besar itu masih membekas. Kalau boleh mengaku, ia merasa begitu nyaman dengan sentuhan itu. Begitu lembut dan... _menenangkan_.

'_Mungkin pria tadi memang bukan orang jahat...'_

* * *

**_to be continue..._**

* * *

A/n :

Oke, mungkin ini kehadiran pertama saya untuk pair SasuNaru. Cerita fiksi ini sebenarnya merupakan fiksi saya sebelumnya yang berada di fandom Kuroshitsuji - tentunya dengan beberapa editan disana-sini. Sungguh, saya tidak tahu mengapa saya benar-benar nekat meng-_crash_-kan sifat-sifat chara di fandom Kuroshitsuji dengan Naruto. Mereka berbeda _style_ dan_ manner_ (English-Japanese), saya tahu itu. Akhirnya setelah bertapa dibawah pancuran air...shower (bukan air terjun, oke?), rasa penasaran dan ketertarikan terhadap pair SasuNaru ini saya wujudkan dalam bentuk fic dan... _eng ing eng_... beginilah hasilnya *digantung*

_Well,_ oleh karena itu saya mohon maaf kalau ada yang kurang pas. Tanggapan dari reader berwujud komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu, terbuka lebar dalam kotak **Review** ~

Lanjut atau The End?

-Faicentt


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Naruto Uzumaki – Sasuke Uchiha_

_Rating : T_

_Warnings : Sasu x Naru, Shounen Ai, Shouta, AU, OOC - (crash)_

* * *

Sepanjang malam bersalju, sesosok bocah dengan helaian pirangnya tampak tidak tenang dalam tidur. Sesekali ia bergerak gelisah sembari mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia teringat, bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika usianya belum lebih dari lima tahun, ia pernah memasuki ruang kerja di rumahnya. Didapatinya sang ayah tengah menyusun tumpukan peta, teropong, buku dan peralatan di lantai kayu. Sang ayah yang tengah memegang daftar panjang, membuat bocah itu mengerutkan kening – heran.

"Masuklah, Naru." Sapa sang ayah yang menyadari kehadiran anaknya dibalik pintu.

Tubuh mungil itu menggeser daun pintu, melihat lebih jelas apa yang dilakukan ayahnya. "Kau sedang apa, _Dad_?"

Sang ayah tersenyum sembari menggulung kembali daftar panjang ditangannya. "_Dad_ hanya sedang memastikan, perjalanan bisnis keluarga kita ke Williamsburg akan berjalan sukses."

Putra semata wayangnya menatap dengan heran, sementara ia melanjutkan, "Bila seseorang akan menjelajah dan ingin mengembangkan bisnis, yang paling penting untuk diperhatikan adalah hal-hal kecil. Semua bisa jadi tak beres dan seluruh proyek bisa gagal jika kau tidak berpikir ke depan."

Minato Namikaze menyerahkan daftar ditangannya kepada Naruto dan berkata, "Baca satu per satu, dan _Dad_ akan memeriksa apakah barangnya sudah ada."

Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. Perlu waktu beberapa jam untuk meyakinkan bahwa sang ayah sudah mempunyai semua yang ia perlukan. Namun Namikaze muda itu tak pernah lupa, betapa teliti sang ayah dalam menyiapkan detail-detail dari apa yang menurutnya adalah 'petualangan' ayahnya.

"Suatu saat, kau akan mengerti, Naru. _Dad_ dan _Mom _ingin kau jadi orang yang tegar dan bijaksana selalu." Ayahnya tersenyum sebelum menutup koper terakhir, "Itu harapan kami, _my_ _son_..."

Terhempas kembali dari ingatannya, tubuh ringkih itu menggelung dalam tidurnya. Mata sapphire indah miliknya menutup perlahan, diiringi tetesan air bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata.

"_Dad, Mom, aku akan selalu kuat untuk kalian..."_

_**.**_

"_I love the present, but it will always pass... It's just like a fragment of the dream, I cried over long ago..."_

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Faicentt, proudly present**

**TREASURE OF LOVE**

**West Bridgford ****—**** 1840**

Naruto, yang hendak meraih tangan pucat milik rekannya, terhenti begitu lemparan serbet kotor mengenai wajahnya.

"N-naru..." Rekan kerjanya kini menatap Naruto penuh sesal, sembari mencoba berpegang pada ujung wastafel – berusaha menegakkan tubuh. "_Lady _Karin, ini bukan salah Naruto... Ini salah – "

"Diam!" Bentaksang _Lady _muda. Wajah angkuhnya tampak begitu merah menahan amarah. "Berapa kali kau mempermalukan restoran ini, Gaara. Sudah berapa pelanggan yang mengeluh, _keteledoran _mu kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau tidak akan kubayar untuk sebulan kedepan, _bocah_!"

Naruto terdiam di sudut ruang sembari diam-diam melirik sahabatnya. Sungguh, bukan pemandangan yang menarik jika kau harus memperhatikan sahabatmu terkena sabetan _kemoceng_ dan bentakan dihadapanmu. Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa menyesal. Setelah meyakinkan derap langkah sang _Lady_ yang menjauh, Naruto berjalan menyusuri tepi dapur dan meraih pundak sahabatnya.

"Gaara, tenanglah." Demi Tuhan, ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Kazekage muda yang tengah sakit hati sembari menggenggam erat lap basah dengan penuh kecewa. Dia memang tidak pandai memberi penghiburan, tapi di sisi lain ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya bersedih.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Naruto. Sampai kapan aku harus disiksa seperti ini," ucap Gaara dengan suara seraknya. Ia mengusap air mata dengan ujung lengan dan meneruskan perkataannya, "Andai saja _Mom_ dan _Dad_ masih hidup, a-aku tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini."

Naruto terdiam. _Andai...andai...andai. _Kata-kata itu sudah terpatri di otaknya sejak lama. Tapi andai hanyalah angan-angan. Kenyataan yang sekarang, mereka sudah tidak memiliki orang tua. Mereka harus bekerja untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Mereka harus menjadi _children labour_, bahkan disaat anak-anak seumuran mereka seharusnya mendapat pendidikan dan kehangatan keluarga yang layak.

Sedikit menggeram kesal, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Gaara," Dipandangnya sepasang manik _jade_ milik sahabatnya, "Kau bukan orang lemah, _bukan_? Aku yakin, orang tuamu tidak pernah menginginkanmu jadi sosok lemah tidak berguna. Kau harus tunjukkan – bukan padaku, bukan pada orang lain – tapi pada dirimu sendiri dan orang tuamu, bahkan kau kuat. Suatu saat buat orang yang menyiksamu, bertekuk lutut padamu!"

Gaara mendongakkan kepala, mencoba menyelami pikiran sahabat yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Naruto," disekanya kembali air yang mengalir di mata dan hidungnya, " –kau benar, Naru. _Mom_ dan _Dad_ tidak pernah menginginkan ku menjadi anak cengeng seperti ini. Kau benar."

Naruto tersenyum tipis, mengeratkan tangannya di pundak Gaara, sebelum akhirnya membereskan lemparan serbet kotor dan kemoceng di lantai. Tubuh kecil itu berbalik, ketika mendengar suara Hinata memanggilnya dari luar.

"N-naru! Bisa tolong kau gantikan Iruka?" Suara samar Hinata membuatnya mau tak mau meninggalkan Gaara dan berlari ke ruang dapur persiapan.

Ia bergegas menemui Hinata dan mengeryit ketika melihat gadis itu tengah sibuk antara memotong buah dan merebus disaat yang bersamaan. Tampak dua pelayan lain tengah mondar-mandir dari ruang penyimpanan menuju ke dapur persiapan.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?" Naruto memastikan.

"Ah! Tolong kau gantikan Iruka melayani _ M'mselle _di ujung sana," tunjuk Hinata pada sesosok gadis yang tengah duduk di sudut ruang. "Iruka sedang membantu Kakashi untuk memasukkan pasokan bahan makanan ke dalam gudang pendingin."

Naruto mengangguk pelan sembari mengambil serbet bersih dan berjalan menyusuri ruang makan. Terlihat lukisan-lukisan berbingkai ukiran yang disepuh emas menghiasi interior restoran bergaya Perancis itu. Ubin marmer bermotif tampak berkilau memantulkan keanggunan desain klasik nan indah. Dengan sopan, Naruto menghampiri sang _costumer_ sembari menundukkan sedikit badannya.

"_Bonjour, M'mselle_." Ia menyapa penuh hormat, sebelum akhirnya menatap sang gadis muda. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Kalau boleh saya menyarankan, menu spesial kami untuk hari ini adalah _Caille en Sarcophage _yang dipadukan dengan _champagne_."

Sang gadis tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya tampak terhanyut dalam daftar menu yang disajikan. "Hmm sepertinya aku lebih tertarik dengan _céleri rémoulade _dan sebotol champagne." Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala, membuat helaian pirang indahnya terayun perlahan, "Oh, dan jangan lupa _flan_, untuk _dessert _nya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil sembari mencatat pesanan sang Nona muda. "Ada lain yang bisa saya bantu, _M'mselle_?"

Sang Nona menggeleng dan memandang Naruto lekat. "Emm, boleh aku tahu, berapa umurmu?" Wajah cantik itu sarat akan kekaguman, anak manis yang tampak begitu muda ini sudah bekerja di restoran. Bukankah seharusnya ia bersekolah?

Sepasang _sapphire_ milik Naruto sempat melebar, sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tersenyum – sopan. "Dua tahun lebih muda dari Anda, _sepertinya_. Maaf, _M'mselle_. Silahkan menikmati hidangan pembuka, sebelum kami menyajikan menu pesanan Anda." Setelah menunduk hormat, Naruto meninggalkan pengunjungnya dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata dari sudut lain memandangnya dan tersenyum tipis.

* * *

"Kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh, _kan_, Kakashi?" Suara Iruka yang melengking membuat ketiga orang di sekitarnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Wajah manis kecokelatan miliknya tampak begitu gembira.

"Kumohon, t-tolong kecilkan suaramu, Iruka," Keluh Hinata. Tapi tidak dipungkirinya, ia juga senang mendengar kabar yang diberikan Kakashi. Wajah cantiknya seketika dihiasi semburat merah.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" sahut Kakashi sedikit acuh sembari membalikkan lembar buku kesayangannya, "Aku sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan _Lady_ kita dan seseorang diruangannya."

"Dan seseorang itu kemungkinan _Count _Uchiha." Lanjut Iruka penuh semangat. "Oh, demi Tuhan. Aku benar-benar senang mendengar ini. _Count_ Uchiha mengunjungi kita? Ini benar-benar suatu keberuntungan!"

Kakashi mendengus kesal. "Andai saja dia tahu kelakuan tangan kanannya yang seenaknya terhadap pekerja-pekerja kecil di restoran miliknya."

Hinata mengangguk-angguk membenarkan. "A-ah kau benar, Kakashi. Aku senang untuk sementara _Lady_ dipindah tugaskan ketempat lain dan _Count_ sendiri yang mengambil alih."

Naruto, yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari mengunyah separuh _baguette_ miliknya, memandang ketiga sahabatnya bergantian. Kalau boleh jujur, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "_Count_...Uchiha?"

"Ah, Naru! Apa kau sama sekali belum mengenal _Count_ Uchiha?" Pertanyaan Iruka langsung disambut gelengan pelan dari bocah manis itu. Iruka menepuk pundak Naruto dan meneruskan, "_Count _Uchiha adalah pemilik sebenarnya Le Restaurant. _Lady _Karin hanya tangan kanan dari _Count_ Uchiha."

"Oh," Naruto manggut-manggut pelan, "–dan sepertinya kalian begitu senang orang itu mengunjungi restonya?"

"Naru," Kini Hinata menambahkan dengan wajah yang semakin memerah, "Kau harus tahu, _Count_ Uchiha itu sangat tampan. Walaupun sedikit kaku dan dingin, namun beliau perhatian terhadap pekerjanya. Dia benar-benar idaman setiap wanita."

"Lalu, kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sini?" tanya Naruto.

"_Count_, untuk sementara mengurus bisnisnya di Perancis. Namun sesekali ia mengunjungi Inggris, untuk mengetahui perkembangan restoran bergaya Perancis miliknya. Yang selama ini aku dengar, ia adalah bangsawan Inggris yang luar biasa, namun dalam beberapa hal lain ia juga mempunyai pribadi yang kontroversial." Jelas Kakashi.

Hinata mengibaskan tangan. "T-tapi aku tidak peduli. _Count_ tetaplah_ Count._ Ia begitu tampan dan mempesona, ooohhh..."

"Abaikan dia, Naru." Kakashi menyela. "Tapi Hinata memang benar. Setidaknya, bila ada dia, semua pelayan di restoran itu tidak akan mendapat bentakan, dan justru mendapat tambahan gaji."

"Tambahan...gaji?" Mata Naruto terbelalak. Siapapun _Count_ Uchiha, sungguh ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan beliau. Di abad Revolusi Industri yang keras seperti ini ada yang masih berbaik hati memberikan tambahan gaji? Orang itu benar-benar sukses menjelma menjadi malaikat dalam imajinasinya!

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang mungil menyusuri South Road dengan perlahan. Didongakkan berkali-kali kepalanya, sembari sesekali berjinjit – mencoba untuk mengetahui seberapa panjang antrian. Well_, ini benar-benar membuang waktu,_ ucap bocah manis ini dalam hati.

Ia merapatkan _coat_ hijau _tosca_ miliknya. Walau salju tidak turun sore ini, tetap saja suhu dingin menggelitik permukaan kulitnya. Mata_ sapphire_ indah itu tampak sedikit gelisah –_ apakah ia bisa mendapatkan ramen gratis di tengah ramainya antrian sore ini?_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Lelah rasanya, antrian tak kunjung bergerak. Ramen – masakan mi kuah Jepang yang berasal dari cina, tampaknya banyak memikat masyarakat kurang mampu di West Bridgford, terutama anak-anak seusia Naruto. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, dalam beberapa waktu sekali, seorang pangeran muda dari Jepang dan pengawalnya membagikan ramen secara gratis kepada masyarakat. Walau awalnya enggan untuk mengantri selama itu, namun jarang-jarang kan mendapat ramen lezat secara gratis? Oh ayolah, se-_arogant_-nya Naruto, ia tidak mungkin akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Lagipula, sepertinya ramen sudah masuk kedalam daftar makanan kesukaannya yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

Sembari menunggu antrian, sepasang mata indah Naruto memandang sekeliling. Cerobong rumah yang mengeluarkan asap perapian, rumah-rumah hunian _prototype_ berjajar rapi yang dibagi di setiap persil hunian, benar-benar rencana kota yang tampak kaku.

Revolusi Industri tampaknya sudah mengakibatkan banyak perubahan pada masyarakat, tak terkecuali kota kecil Nottingham ini. Dengan adanya revolusi industri, bidang industri memang semakin berkembang. Berbagai jenis barang kebutuhan diproduksi dalam pabrik. Namun kualitasnya makin menurun dari hari ke hari. Tak terkecuali bangunan-bangunan hunian yang terlihat monoton di mata Naruto. Dalam hati ia berharap, suatu saat dapat mengikuti jejak ayahnya, untuk menjelajah dari satu tempat ketempat lain – _itu pasti sangat menyenangkan_, dibandingkan dengan suasana menjemukan seperti ini.

"...to – Naruto?" Suara gadis kecil didepannya menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan. Serta-merta ia menatap sang pemanggil dan menaikkan sebelah alis. "Giliranmu," tambah gadis itu.

"Oh," hanya itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis Naruto, sebelum akhirnya ia maju dan memandang sang pemberi ramen.

"Ah, ini ramen untukmu!" Ucap seorang pria dengan sepasang tato segitiga dipipinya penuh semangat. Namun gerakan lincahnya terhenti ketika memandang Naruto, tepat di manik mata. "Kau," Ucapnya pelan, "Demi Tuhan, kau benar-benar manis!" Seketika itu juga ia mendekap Naruto dengan erat, tak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang yang mengantri.

Naruto tersentak. Ia memberontak dalam pelukan orang asing yang – sungguh, benar-benar norak dimatanya ini. "Le-lepaskan aku!" sergahnya.

"Kiba-_sama_!"Seseorang dari belakang meraih tubuh Kiba dan menariknya mundur. "Ah, maafkan kelakuan _Ouji-sama_!"

Naruto mendengus kecil sembari mengambil kembali bungkusan ramen yang tergeletak di jalan._ Benar-benar orang aneh,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Lepaskan, Shikamaru!" perintah Kiba. "Hei, bocah! Siapa namamu?" teriaknya begitu Naruto berbalik badan hendak menghindari kerumunan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Naruto dongkol. Baru saja ia akan melanjutkan langkah, sampai –

"_Ouch_!" tubuh kecil Naruto mendarat di tanah begitu menabrak sesosok tubuh jangkung yang tidak dilihatnya. "K-kau?" sepasang _sapphire_ itu melebar.

"Ah, kau lagi, manis."

"Manis? Aku bukan kucing!" sungut Naruto kesal. Diabaikannya uluran tangan besar dihadapannya. Matanya menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan jengkel. "Setiap bertemu denganmu aku selalu saja mendapat sial!"

"Begitukah?" sahut sosok jangkung itu sembari menyeringai. "Hei, apa kau tidak diajarkan untuk berterima kasih?" Sepasang mata kelam itu mengarah pada Kiba yang memandang mereka, "Dia sudah memberimu ramen gratis, bukan?"

Naruto mendecih, "Setelah pelukan tidak sopan dari orang aneh itu? Tidak, terima kasih!"

"Oh, ya?" Pria tampan itu manggut-manggut sembari memegang dagu nya, "Tetap saja kau mendapat gratis, lagipula kau tahu?" Sosok jangkung itu membungkukkan badan, menyamakan kepalanya dengan kepala Naruto, "Ia pangeran dari negeri Sakura, apa kau tidak takut telah bertindak tidak sopan, _Dobe_?" bisiknya.

Wajah pucat Naruto seketika dihiasi semburat merah. "B-brengsek! Menjauh dariku bodoh!" Sepasang kaki mungil Naruto mundur beberapa langkah. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

"Kau benar-benar manis seperti rubah!" ujar pria tampan dihadapannya. Wajah sempurna itu semakin indah dihiasi senyum sinis.

"Di-diam kau!" Sentak Naruto. Segera saja ia melangkah meninggalkan keramaian itu dengan wajah merah menahan malu. _Dua orang aneh yang menyebalkan untuk sore ini, dan itu cukup!_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

Hampir satu blok lagi dan ia akan sampai di tempat kerjanya, sampai ia menyadari ada yang mengikutinya. Naruto berdecak jengkel dan segera membalikkan tubuh mungilnya, menatap kesal pada si pengikut. "Sampai kapan kau mengikutiku terus, _Tuan sok mau tahu_?" sentaknya kasar.

"Hei, hei," Pria jangkung itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tersenyum tipis, "Kemarin kau memanggilku sok ikut campur dan sekarang sok mau tahu?" Ia mendengus geli. "_A_ku bukan penguntit, kau tahu?_ Well,_ walau tidak ku pungkiri, aku tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu. Dan pula," Mata elang tajam itu memandang resto yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, "Sepertinya tujuan kita sama," tambahnya.

Naruto terperangah. Demi Tuhan, cobaan apalagi yang hendak diberikan padanya? Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bertemu dengan orang aneh pemberi ramen, dan sekarang ia dihadapkan pada seorang _pedofil_? Wajah yang sudah memerah padam itu menundukkan kepala – tidak bisa berkata apa-apa – dan memilih untuk pergi secepatnya dari orang menyebalkan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya pria tampan tadi kembali mengikuti dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

Tangan kecil pucat itu hendak membuka gagang pintu, namun urung begitu melihat pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Iruka yang memandangnya heran.

"Oh, Naru! Kau sudah dapat ramen-nya? Dan, hei, kenapa wajahmu merah begi –" Ucapan itu terhenti begitu melihat sosok tegap dibelakang Naruto. Wajah itu seketika berbinar. "_Count_...Uchiha?"

Naruto nyaris saja menjatuhkan bungkusan ramen-nya. Sepasang mata indah itu menatap orang dibelakangnya dengan tidak percaya. Sangat tidak percaya! "_Count_ Uchiha?"

Wajah angkuh nan tampan sang _Count_ begitu sarat akan sindiran. Tangan kanannya terulur pada kepala Naruto dan membelai helaian pirangnya pelan. "_Well,_ aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Sasuke Uchiha, pemilik Le Restaurant yang sah. Khusus kau, cukup panggil aku Sasuke,_ Dobe_." Ucapnya menahan geli.

Saat itu juga, Naruto ingin berteriak dan berlari jauh – sangat jauh dari Tuan _Pedofil_ yang sempat ia kagumi tersebut. Persetan dengan _Count_! Rutuknya dalam hati.

* * *

"Kau mahluk terpolos yang pernah aku temui,_ Dobe_." Suara berat Sasuke memenuhi ruangan _owner_ Resto. "Benar-benar manis. Sangat menarik!"

"Berhenti memanggilku _Dobe_, mesum!" geram Naruto. "Dan satu lagi, namaku bukan _'Manis'_!"Cukup sudah kesabarannya hari ini. Berdua di ruangan ini memang sangat tidak nyaman. Salahkan Kakashi, Hinata, Iruka dan Gaara yang begitu saja menyodorkannya dihadapan sang _Pedofil_! Membuat Naruto ragu siapa sebenarnya kawan dan siapa lawan.

"Dan berhenti memanggilku mesum, _Dobe_." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai tipis. "Oke, cukup. Kalau begitu boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Kau sudah tahu tadi!"

Jawaban sinis Naruto tak urung membuat pria tampan dihadapannya mengulum senyum. "Dari temanmu,_ yeah,_ dan aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari bibir mungilmu itu sendiri."

"Naruto."

"Hanya itu?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Umur?"

"Apa perlu kau menanyakan hal tidak penting seperti itu, _Count_ Uchiha?"

"Sasuke." Tegasnya. "Cukup Sasuke. Dah, _yeah,_ itu penting buatku."

"Enam belas tahun." Sahut Naruto tidak ikhlas. "Dan jangan bertanya-tanya lagi. Aku bosan!"

Pria tampan berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu mengangguk-angguk. Dipandangnya dengan teliti wajah manis yang duduk dihadapannya. _Enam belas tahun, huh? Dia benar-benar masih anak-anak. _ Langsung saja manik hitam miliknya menabrak _sapphire_ yang menatapnya dengan angkuh –_ jangan pandang aku seperti itu!_ – dan membuatnya tersenyum kecil. "Bukan apa-apa, tapi sepertinya sosokmu tidak asing bagiku." Sahutnya seakan bisa membaca tatapan tajam Naruto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto mendecih. "Aku menyesal sudah tertarik denganmu."

"Tertarik?" Sepasang alis Sasuke kembali terangkat.

"Berdasarkan cerita Kakashi. Dan sekarang, aku menyesal!" tandasnya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Entah mengapa, wajah manis dan tubuh mungil dihadapannya tak henti membuatnya tertarik hari ini. Bahkan Uchiha muda ini kagum, dirinya yang notabene sedikit acuh dan dingin, bisa menjadi pribadi yang hangat bila berada didekat si_ blonde_.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal, Naruto."

"Apa jaminanmu?"

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa mewah miliknya, dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Membuat tubuh kecil itu seketika menegang waspada. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada pipi _tan_ lembut Naruto, dan menjajarkan tubuhnya, "Aku dapat menjamin itu, asal kau mau menceritakan semua tentangmu, padaku." Bisiknya pelan. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Naru."

"M-memastikan?" Kedua bola mata Naruto melebar, seiring menjauhnya tubuh Sasuke. Dipandangnya sosok jangkung yang kini berdiri di samping jendela, dengan tatapan lurus mengarah keluar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan, _puzzle _itu harus terlengkapi." Ucap Sasuke pelan, sarat akan suatu kerahasiaan. Wajah yang beberapa menit lalu dipenuhi dengan tawa, kini berbalik datar tanpa ekspresi. Sorot mata hitam itu menajam, seakan memikirkan sesuatu.

Dahi Naruto berkerut. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerka jalan pikiran pria dewasa dihadapannya. Sifat berkebalikan sosok tegap itu membuatnya sedikit waspada,_ ada sesuatu yang ia rencanakan, sepertinya, _pikirnya. "Kalau tidak ada yang penting lagi, aku keluar."

"Hn." Sasuke berbalik memandang Naruto. Wajah dingin itu berangsur menjadi wajah menawan dengan senyuman. "Silahkan. Kalau ada yang perlu kubicarakan lagi aku akan me –"

"Panggil saja yang lain karena aku banyak pekerjaan, _Count._" Sela Naruto sembari membuka pintu. "Dan jangan sekali-kali kau menghasut teman-temanku untuk menyeretku keruanganmu, Tuan mesum." Ucapnya sembari menutup pintu, meninggalkan sang _owner_ dalam kesendirian.

Sasuke tersenyum geli. Sungguh anak yang menarik.

'_Yeah, puzzle itu memang harus segera terlengkapi, Naruto...' _Sepasang _onyx_ menggenggam erat benda yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari _coat_ hitamnya.

_'Namikaze...'_ Suara beratnya mengalun lirih.

.

.

_Linking distant memories, now the story begins... my dear..._

* * *

**_to be continue..._**

* * *

A/n :

Chapter II update!

Satu yang ada di otak saya, _well_, membuat fic ini membuat saya menjadi lapar -_-*abaikan*

Saya berterima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fic ngasal ini, terutama para reviewers yang sudah berbaik hati menanggapi fic saya. Tentang editan yang ternyata belum sempurna (ada nama Ciel didalamnya), saya meminta maaf dan sekali lagi terimakasih untuk masukannya :)

Balasan review untuk un-login

** Guest**:

Terima kasih untuk review dan pemberitahuannya :)

**Arabesque:**

Terimakasih untuk review dan pemberitahuannya, semoga d fic ini 'feel'nya juga dapat :)

**Shimizu Yumi:**

Terimakasih untuk reviewnya. Sasuke dan Sebastian sedikit berbeda tentunya, kalo disamain tar agak aneh hohoho. Winter of Love nya saya usahakan update juga, terimakasih :)

_Well_, tidak banyak kata lagi, apabila ada komentar, saran, masukan, kritik yang dapat dipertanggungjawabkan atau apapun itu... saya membuka pintu **Review** lebar-lebar untuk _reader _sekalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

-Faicentt


End file.
